The Death of Night with nsfw
by fimlover66
Summary: So we all know that Blake has a history with the White Fang, and how it was not always a violent organization. This story will explain how the White Fang changed and just what Blake had to leave behind. This story is from Blake's point of view. there is only one chapter so its long


For my girlfriend of over three years, Lily -an owl faunus- and I, it was a normal morning. Nothing really new or exciting. At breakfast we sat at a table in a corner by ourselves, talking about books. The leader of the White Fang, Night, took the mic and made an announcement. I really liked Night, he was a strong, but a kind leader, who cared for the well being of both humans and faunus. Anyway I'm getting off track. He had an announcement, "There is a town in northern Rembrant, that won't accept us and most of the shops refuse to serve faunus! I say we go pay them a visit and have a protest showing them that we are people too!" The room cheered and we went back to our room, yes we shared a room, among other things, to get our picket signs.

At eight thirty a small group of us boarded the airship to a town in the middle of nowhere for a protest. Once again, nothing new, but that protest happened to be one of the most life shattering moments of my whole life. We arrive in the town at around ten. With Night leading us we parade down the streets waving signs, and making a lot of noise. Nothing bad, and definitely nothing to warrant what they did to us. Apparently living in that town were two anti faunus huntsmen who decided to make our peaceful protest a little less peaceful.

Lily and I were in towards the middle of the group, so we didn't know what was going on at first; and if we did things might have ended differently, but unfortunately we were not.

We were chanting when all of a sudden we herd Night scream out in pain. Lily and I were the only fighters that came on this trip, so naturally we dropped our signs and ran to our fearless leader. He was laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. And standing before us was a young man, he was dressed in heavily embroidered blue shorts and an equally embroidered blue shirt, and he was armed with a silent chainsaw. Farther down the street was a young woman, she was clad in a lacy green shirt and a green combat skirt with leggings, and was armed with a crossbow with bolts tipped with green flames, one of which was knocked in the bow ready to launch. She launched her bow and the shot was heading towards Lily. She didn't notice and I didn't have time to warn her so I jumped in front of her used my semblance to create a solid shadow of myself to take the hit for us. The shadow disintegrated completely after serving its purpose.

"Well, well, Ocean, it looks like this might be more fun than we thought," the woman said with a smile.

Lily and I then drew our almost identical weapons, the only difference is the color, hers is a purpley magenta, and mine is jet black. They're so similar because we made them together. The weapons morph into multiple forms depending on how we want to use them. The forms are a giant cleaver, a katana blade, it has the ability to shoot low caliber bullets from either form, both forms attach to my wrist with a long ribbon which can also be used to fight with. The only difference was the color mine was black and is called the Gambol Shroud and hers was called the Gambol flower.

"You take the boy!" Lily told me, "the girl is mine."

I nodded, although she couldn't see for she had already taken flight and flew top speed at the green clad girl constantly adjusting her path to avoid the bolts, who proceeded to taunt Lily. This got her very angry, which was a good thing, for her semblance is that the angrier she gets, the faster she gets.

I turned my attention to the boy. Gambol Shroud in it's cleaver form. I ran at him with my weapon in front of me. He advanced towards me, the blades of the chainsaw silently spinning at deadly speeds. He was a little taller then me and he tried to use that to his advantage by attacking me from above, but I ducked and slid out from under and attacked his unprotected belly with a momentum filled swing of my weapon. If it had been in katana mode, that could have killed him I thought, but if I killed him then I really would be the monster they think I am. The boy, Ocean, I think his name was, doubled over in pain, as he did that lowered his weapon towards me. I was trapped between his body and the falling chainsaw, so I created a shadow of myself and maneuvered out of harm's way.

The boy stood back up quickly as to be expected. When in battle, you can't let pain keep you down. Now the boy looked angry and determined, like I was actually a threat and not just a no nothing faunus low life.

At that moment Lily sped up behind and sliced off his head, with one quick stroke of her already bloodied Gambol Flower.

I looked at my girlfriend questioningly, then I realized who I'm dealing with. When Lily gets angry there is really no controlling her, and that green girl must have really rubbed her the wrong way. I was going to be the one who has to calm her down.

One of the older faunus present decided to take the lead, and led us back to the airship.

On the whole way back to the ship I held my girlfriend's hand, naturally she was still very pissed, but was willing to hold my hand. We both know that that will help calm her down a little...

By the time we got back to the ship what had happened finally hit me. Night was dead. It takes a lot to make me cry, but this realization brought a tear to my eye. I squeezed Lily's hand, and she squeezed back.

When we returned home we all were expecting a big fuss over the protest, as well as a sob-fest when everyone heard about Night.

But we retreated from all that by going to our room. Lily was still angry but anger is also how she deals with stress and frustration. And boy, was she frustrated. We were sitting on our bed facing each other, knees twitching.

"I can't believe it!" She exclaimed, "We should have been there! And stopped it!" Tears streaked her face and her hands were clenched into fists.I rest my hands on her forearms and looked her in the eyes; tears were forming in my eyes as well.

"I know Lil, but there was no way we could have known that there would be an attack," I slid my hands down her arms and onto her hands and held them.

"I know what will make you feel better," I whispered. She gave me a quizzical look.

"I'm not in the mood, Blake," she muttered.

I blushed, "that's not what I mean, Lily. Turn around, and let me preen your wings."

Lily sighed, turned around and spread her large wings, knowing that this would in fact calm her down. I carefully combed through her plumage straightening any feathers that were out of line. I heard Lily let out a sigh of relief. Once I finished I asked if she was feeling better and got a nod in return. Lily folded her wings so they were flat against her back, turned around, pulled me into a hug and gave me a drawn out kiss.

I looked at the clock, it was six twelve.

"Let's continue this after dinner, we already missed lunch today, I don't want to miss dinner too." Lily's stomach growled in response, and we both laughed.

She grabbed my hand and we headed towards the cafeteria for some much needed sustenance. The room was silent. The base continued to remain silent for several days as we mourned the loss of our beloved Night. In those days there were no protests, no new boycotts. Life continued but there was something missing. There was no initiative. We needed a leader, and that's what we got, but not the kind many of us hoped to get.

A few weeks after Night's untimely demise, there was rumor of a someone volunteering to be leader.

"I can't believe this!" Lily said pacing our small room. I was laying on the bed reading a fantasy novel. "He's not even faunus!"

"Lily, it's just a rumor, whoever he is, I'm sure that this Torchwick guy, is dedicated to our cause," I say for the about the millionth time. I put in my bookmark and close my book. "It's getting late Lily, we should get ready for bed. It's almost eleven, and we don't want to miss our new leaders inauguration speech tomorrow morning. I got up and change into my pajamas.

"Look, I know that you're worried. Don't think that I'm not worried as well, but you have got to get some sleep!"

"I'm sorry Blakey, but I Just can't!"

And Lily was still pacing. I shook my head. Typical Lily.

I intersected her pacing and put my hands on her shoulders, then slid them down her back, down to the tops of her wings. then I traced the arc of the tops of her folded wings, then down her sides to the base of shirt, and slid my hands under it, pulled her in close and walked her towards the edge of the bed. She lifted her arms to let me slide my hands up her sides, once i reached her armpits I moved my arms over her wings to the special bra that allowed room for her wings and unhooked it then I moved to the zipper on the back of her shirt and unzipped it, she spread her wings a little, allowing me to bring the specially designed bird faunus shirt to the front of her body, so I could remove it. She smiled at me, all prior worried forgotten, just what I thought would happen.

She quickly pulled my pajama shirt over my head, leaving both us us topless. We stood their looking into each other's eyes.

She slipped her hands under the back of my pants and grabbed my ass, pulling me even closer pushing my large breasts against her small ones. she slid her hand up my thighs to the waistband of my pants and panties and slid them over my hips and let them fall to the floor. I, in return grab her half skirts and tight shorts and fall to the ground as I remove the last of her clothing, when it was removed my face was just below her crotch, I could smell her arousal but I wanted to tease her a little...

The next morning just about every member of the White Fang was crammed into the assembly hall. Lily was not next to me, but above me, because due to limited space all bird Faunus were told to hover above the crowd.

After a seemingly long period of time, someone came into the stage and took the mic. He had orange hair, a long white coat, black pants, and he carried around a black cane. But the most noticeable part about him was what he lacked; He had no animal parts! The rumor was true! He's human!

"Now," the human started, "as you may have noticed, I'm not a faunus. But before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control. The people pulling the strings; the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms! Government; military; even the school: they're all to blame for your lot in life! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room. Oh! I just realized I haven't introduced myself. My name Roman Torchwick, your new leader, and I have plenty of ideas for this organization. I will lead you down a new path that is sure to give you complete equality!"

The crowd roared with excitement, for we wanted nothing more than equality.

Torchwick raised his hand to silence us. "But to gain equality, were going to need to make some changes."

"We're going to need more fighters, and more weapons. We're going to take the equality that we rightly deserve!" The crowd burst into applause once more. This can't be good, I thought.

After that point guns and armor started showing up at the White Fang headquarters. Torchwick never said where they came from, he just encouraged everyone to learn to fight.

After around a month, just about everyone over the age of ten - some even younger - either had their own customized weapon or were able to shoot a gun.

Our picket signs were replaced with grim masks to symbolize the monsters that that they thought were. Little did we know that we would soon become real monsters

At that point our leader said we were ready for our first mission. Lily was excited to see how this new method would work out. We did not know what we were supposed to do until we boarded the airship. All we knew was that everyone on board needed to know how to fight.

Once we were on board and the airship took off Roman told us what we were to do. We were heading back to the town where Night died, and we were going to get our revenge. I wanted to point out that the ones who killed Night were dead, that Lily and I killed them, but Lily seemed so excited with all this talk of revenge, and I didn't want to ruin her fun, so I remained quiet and did what the crowd did. Excluding the two that Lily killed on our previous visit, there were no fighters. It was an absolute massacre, and the worst part was that I was a part of it; I drew Gambol Shroud, and sliced through flesh and bones.

It was bad, but almost understandable. Most of us needed closure, and killing those that killed our beloved Night would bring that to many. However, I was not one of the many, though my girlfriend seemed to be, so I pretended to be. I just wanted her to be happy.

The one problem is that spilling that innocent blood wasn't the only crime we committed. He had us rob dust shops, vandalize the stores that won't serve us, destroying their property and sometimes outright killing them. He rationalized it by saying that if we were to be respected we needed to be powerful. The worst part was we were getting respect, but this respect was out of fear; that is not the type of respect I wanted. Lily on the other hand, didn't care how they respected us. She liked the new White Fang, but she always had a reckless and a bit of a violent side to her. That may be a part of why I love her so much, you know how opposites attract and whatnot. But this was going way too far.

This vandalism, theft and murder continued for almost two months, before it really got to was no other way of looking at it, I was fed up with the White Fang, and Lily knew it, but she liked it and wanted to calm me down so I would like it too. She knew exactly how to calm me down.

She went over to the shelf where I kept my favorite book series, the series that got me into reading, the Guardians of Ga'Hoole book series. The books are about adventures of personified owls in a world where there are no humans, faunus, or grim. Little known fact: I love to be read to, even more than I enjoy reading on my own.

Lily took a book at random, I saw a glimpse of the cover as she walked towards me. It was book eight, The Outcast. This one is about an owlet named Nyroc. He later changes it to Coryn, who just left an evil organization called the Pure Ones. She sat down next to me and wrapped her wing around me like a warm feathery blanket, and began to read, starting from the beginning and read the first few chapters.

 _"..._

 _I shall be a part of owlkind, no matter where I have to go. But I shall go! And I shall never return to the Pure Ones. I defy you. I HAVE FREE WILL!_

 _..._

 _Where shall i go? Where shall I find happiness? Perhaps happiness is to much to ask for. Peace. Yes peace will do._

 _..._

 _I am the same blood as my parents but not of the same gizzard (in this series in away is sort of like the combination a soul, and conscience), brain or heart. The egg that held me came from the body of my mother, but I am not my mother's son, nor my father's. I am more. I know that with all my heart and with all my gizzard I reject all they were. I have no parents. I have no home. I am what I am but I shall never call myself Nyroc again. I have no name._

 _..."_

Lily continued reading but I stopped listening, I knew what I had to do, and I had a plan of how to do it.

The next morning I woke up early, Lily was still asleep, as to be expected she's a notorious late sleeper. Careful not to wake her up I moved Lily's wing that was acting as a second blanket for me, my girlfriend mumbled something incomprehensible then went back to sleep. I got dressed and left the room all without making a sound, one of the perks of being a cat faunus. I left the base without drawing too much attention to myself. I headed towards a fabric store, and bought a thick long black ribbon, the same color as my hair. A big bow over my ears should allow me to pass as human. When I got back to my room, Lily was luckily still fast asleep, but it was approaching nine and if we wanted to get breakfast I'd better wake her up. But first I packed a bag containing a few magazines for my weapon, the ribbon that I had just purchased, some money, some food and a change of clothes.

I was tense the whole day, and Lily noticed it, but I couldn't tell her anything. I love her so much, but she likes it here, she likes the new White Fang, and I couldn't risk her telling someone and stopping me. I had to leave.

That night I was in Lily's arms and under one of her wings. At around midnight I carefully untangled myself from Lily's multiple limbs, she must have been out cold for she didn't seem to even notice. I sat down at the desk to a piece of paper and a pen and tears filled my eyes as I wrote:

 _Dear Lily,_

 _First I need to tell you how much I love you. My love for you made this decision very hard for me. I have to leave the White Fang, and you along with it. I can't tell you where I'm going or if we will ever meet again, but I plan on becoming a huntress, so I hope to never find you on the opposite end of Gambol Shroud. I'm sorry we have to part like this. I love you Lily, I really do._

 _Love Blake._

I taped the tear stained note to the door, and never looked back... Not until the past appeared right in front of me...

AN

I do not own the Guardians of Ga'Hoole book series, that is a real series written by Kathryn Lasky.

There is a multi chapter squeal for this series it is called "Free Like a Bird."

If you find any spelling or grammatical errors tell me so I can fix it.


End file.
